No
by DomOx
Summary: Everyone likes to judge. He just wants to know. So, she tells him. One shot.


**I know this isn't my area, but I thought to dip my toes in it. Who knows, it might actually come out good.**

**This as everything else is AU.**

* * *

His name is Niklaus Mikaelson.

Today is his first day as a history teacher. He's expecting snot nosed kids to be running through the halls, sticking their fingers in their noses and rubbing it along surfaces. He expects to see his coworkers smoking and getting in things; such as drugs and sex. He's not actually sure, but he had spent half of the morning preparing himself.

He goes through everything as he always has. He makes sure everything is mapped out. If the students go to Plan B, then he'll jump ahead to Plan C.

He'll go to Plan Z if he has too and he even has backups to his backups. He's ready for anything.

When he enters the classroom. He's surprised more so when he was in the hallway.

Everything is so quiet. He hopes he doesn't have a mute class, but that's not it.

When he enters and clears his throat, preparing himself to speak, he's caught off guard.

His entire class, which is of nineteen students, are all turned around staring at one girl. One blonde. She's leaning back in the chair, her arms are crossed and she's staring out at the window. He hears slight whispers of names he dare won't say.

He clears his throat louder and they all turn to him.

The guys grab for their pencils or pens tapping it on the desk. The girls swoon and sigh.

He knows what he looks like.

He's twenty-five, young, handsome.

He wonders what will happen when he opens his mouth to speak.

"My name is Mr. Mikaelson."

A girl faints in her chair. The ones sitting behind her giggle uncontrollably.

But the girl in the back, the one that had their attention. She's not even looking at him.

He ignores this, placing his stuff down on the floor near his desk. He grabs for the roll sheet off his desk, calling out names.

When he gets to the blonde girl, the one in back, she's doesn't say a word, but he knows it's her.

Everyone in the class looks back at her with disgust. So he says her name a bit louder, hopefully she doesn't have those headphones in her ear. He won't allow that in his class, well not on his first day.

"Excuse me Caroline Forbes?"

She finally turns to him after twenty minutes of silence. She finally turns her_ blue_ eyes on him, and god are they blue. She snarls and clicks her tongue at the roof of her mouth and says gruffly.

"What are you going to do judge me too? That's what everyone does. They judge." She stands up so close that the chair falls back and hits the floor. She grabs for her tablet. It's purple, covered in writing, pretty writing. She leaves the room as loudly as she could and slams the door behind her.

The girl that had fainted earlier. She speaks up once she comes too.

The slam of the door had probably woke her up.

"See, Bonnie, that's trash. I told you she'd crack this year." The girl turns back to face him. Brunette, warm smile, but cold eyes.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Mr. Mikaelson. You don't have to worry about her. She's just nothing."

But he does. Why would they give someone as beautiful as her a hard time?

He shrugs it up and continues roll call. He finishes and begins to teach.

In the middle towards the end, he hears the door open and then close. He cast his gaze towards the intruder and notices it's_ her_. She's back. She moves towards the back and sits back down once she picks her chair back up, placing her tablet gently on the desk, opens it and begins to write.

He shakes his head and continues to teach the class. His eyes glance up and look at her, every once and awhile.

He's a goner, now. He knows this.

Caroline Forbes sits in his class all day. She doesn't leave. When it's time for lunch she just sits there. She doesn't move.

When the school day ends, she continues to sit there as he packs up. She had stopped writing hours ago, but now she's just staring out at the same window. He moves towards the back of the class once everyone leaves.

Maybe he should speak to her, see what's up.

"Miss. Forbes, is there a problem that we can discuss?"

He's still questioning the judging thing. Why would he judge her?

She stays silent for a couple of minutes.

He wonders if he said something to offend her.

His eyes roam towards the tablet. It's open and he glances at it. He sees words that throw him off.

_I shouldn't have came back._

_Oh, they should..._

_I should have slit my wrists._

_I hate them so much._

_Niklaus Mikaelson. He's dream McSteamy. _

He cracks a smile and laughs softly.

Caroline whips her head towards him and slams her book shut. She scowls at him, but then her face softens. She lets out a small smile as well before she leans back in the chair.

She's wearing a blue halter with a short skirt. He had noticed it before but he doesn't want to think about her long legs. She's a student for gods sake.

"So, how does this work? I go to your place. Or you go to mine? I would throw out the whole, 'I need a history tutor', but we all know what guys want." She stands up, the chair falls back once again. She moves around the desk, grabbing onto his shirt. She leans in to kiss him and just by his quick reflexes he grabs onto her.

"Caroline!" He shouts quietly at her. What was she thinking?

"What?" She whispers to him. She's pushing out her chest, trying to get closer to him. Her hands fall to grab at his jeans. He's not sure whether to be offended and kick her out or let her go.

"Let go of me."

She does instantly. As if she had been burned. She sighs and tilts her head back, letting out a huff.

"What's gotten into you?"

She answers bluntly. "A gang of football players who thought beating me and molesting me would be the highlight of their year."

His jaw drops. She was...

She straightens her head to look back at him. She struggles for him to let her go. He does without further questions.

She snatches her tablet off the desk and looks at him.

Her eyes are bluer, if that makes sense. Her cheeks are wet with tears.

He closes his mouth shut. He wants to hold her. He shouldn't touch her. He doesn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"My best friend says he didn't know, but he heard my screams. He heard my pleas. Screw them. Screw them all." She pauses, looking down at her boots. They are dirty, muddy. "I can't even have kids because of them. They ripped..." She sniffles, wiping her mouth to look back at him. "I might as well sleep to get ahead. It's all that I'm worth, right?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but she's already leaving, running out of the classroom. She slams the door before he could even get the word out and she didn't even hear him when he finally said it.

"No."

* * *

**A short story. It popped in my brain and I couldn't get it out till I wrote it out. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
